Daddy's Little Girl
by KaityDid66
Summary: Tracy is all grown up and is getting married. Wilbur is having a hard time letting her go. OneShot. Wilbur and Tracy. Hints of other pairings, but not much. Please R&R! My first fanfic!


**A/N: Hi! This is my first FanFic here. I'm finally coming out of my shell and presenting my work. I'm working on another OneShot and a full-length story, but they won't be up for awhile. So for now, enjoy this! Please review, thats the only way I know my writing will get better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Hairspray" or any of it's characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. **

Wilbur stood at the back of the church with his daughters arm linked with his.

"Are you ready babe?"

Tracy unhooked arms and gave him a hug and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready Daddy."

The organ music started up and the wedding procession started, first came Brenda's girl, Noel, as the flower girl, and linked arm in arm with her was Cory, Seaweed's cousin, following them was LouAnn and IQ, then next was Tammy with Fender, behind them was Maybelle and Corny, with Penny and Seaweed bringing up the rear.

Wilbur linked arms with Tracy once again, and before they stepped out said,

"You look more beautiful than I could ever imagine Tracy."

Tracy blushed and kissed her fathers cheek, "Let's go Daddy."

_Daddy_.

Wilbur thought about the word. He loved Tracy with all his heart, it was hard to believe that his little girl was all grown up and marrying the man of her dreams. He was happy for her of course, but also sad, because he was in fact loosing his baby girl. The little girl with the bright pink cheeks that he held a few minutes after she was born. The little girl that he held her hand with all the way to her first day of preschool. The little girl who helped her up when she fell off her bicycle.

Tracy had always called him Daddy. Not Dad. Not Father. Daddy. It was a term of endearment. She loved him with all of her heart, she couldn't believe that she was grown up and leaving home and marrying the man of her dreams. Now Link would be taking care of all the things that her Daddy used to do. Hopefully someday soon Link would become a Daddy himself to their children. And hopefully Link would be walking their daughter up the aisle to the man of her dreams. A smile crept across her face at the thought.

They had reached the end of the aisle. This was it for both Wilbur and Tracy. Wilbur turned to Tracy and lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. She smiled a soft smile.

"I love you Tracy."

"I love you too Daddy." She hugged him tightly. One last hug as her Daddy's baby girl.

The minister spoke with a deep, commanding voice, "Who gives this woman away?"

Wilbur cleared his throat, "Her mother and I."

With one more squeeze of the hands, Wilbur left his baby girl into the arms of the man who would slowly replace him. A single tear etched its way down his cheek but he tried to stay strong.

When the final "I Do's" were said and the kiss was official, he knew she was gone. Edna herself had dissolved into tears; Wilbur did his best to comfort her. He looked up and noticed the happy couple kissing, without a care in the world. Just happy to be together. He looked over at Edna and gave her the same look that Link had given Tracy. That he was happy to be with her forever.

The dancing started immediately after the wedding, it of course was going to be the main source of entertainment, why wouldn't it be? Tracy and Link started off the celebration with a dance that swept each other off their feet. Each smiling and happy to be together. Wilbur watched for awhile and then made his way up to the couple.

"May I cut in?"

"Go ahead Mr. Turnblad."

"Call me dad."

Tracy smiled at her father.

"Oh daddy!"

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just being you is all."

Wilbur took Tracy in her arms and glided with her across the floor. It seemed to him that there was no one else in the room but him and Tracy. He wished it could stay forever this way, but he knew that it was time to let her go. He brought her back to Link.

"Wow Dad! You've really got some swish moves in ya!" Link did his famous wink.

"Oh Link!" Tracy swatted playfully at his arm.

Wilbur just smiled, "Why thank you Link."

The dancing continued for awhile longer till everyone was worn out. The cake had been cut and devoured and the bouquet and garter had been tossed, and all that was left was to say goodbye. Wilbur hated this part. This had been the part he had been dreading all day. When he finally had to give his little girl away. Everyone else had gathered outside waiting for Tracy and Link to make their appearance and drive away to their honeymoon. Wilbur waited inside and attempted to make small talk with Link, but couldn't try as he might. Tracy appeared in front of them, looking more beautiful than she had before. She noticed both Link and her father.

"Link; can I have a few moments with my Dad?"

"Sure lil' darlin', take all the time you need." And he walked off to go mingle with other people that were still milling around the reception hall.

"Oh Daddy!" Tracy enveloped her father in a tight hug and was crying on his shoulder.

Wilbur just rubbed her shoulder "It's okay little girl, it's okay."

"I'm going to miss you so much Daddy."

"I'm going to miss you too, but remember that you and Link can always come over whenever you want."

"I know."

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Tracy, and I want you to know that you'll always be my little girl."

Tracy smiled. It was time to let go and go join Link.

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye…my little girl."

He went outside to watch them drive off. He smiled at the happy couple, wishing them a happy life, and maybe someday soon, a little girl of their own.


End file.
